For the Glory of the Empire
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: After a mission to defeat the rebels goes horribly wrong, Sabine and her sister Kestu are stranded and left on the planet for dead. Sabine is forced to question everything they know about there so-called glorious Empire (AU).


"Do you think anyone is coming for us?" A sentence zipped through the air, though quiet and weak, the other sister still heard Sabine. "It's been hours, we're stuck in this cave, the rebels have destroyed everything... And I want to know when we'll be found... What if no one is even looking?" Sabine mumbled, eyes half-closed, slumped against the rock wall. Her stormtrooper armour was scattered around from when Ketsu tried to tend to her sister's injuries, though the amount of bleeding and darkness made them hard to assess to.

Ketsu knew that she was losing strength, and that she wasn't really thinking straight, but her lack of faith in the almighty Empire was troubling. "Yes, of course, people are looking for us. They wouldn't just strand their own troops here... They'll come back, you'll see."

Sabine sighed. "But what if they _don't_? I mean, it seems really unlikely that the officers would risk a pick-up mission for two lone stormtroopers. The Empire's never been one to show compassion, or caring..."

"Hey!" Ketsu snapped, "How can you talk about our Empire like that?!" She wasn't just going to sit here, and have to listen to out-of-it Sabine rant about their only known home and the best thing in the galaxy: the academy.

"They don't tolerate failure very well, Ketsu..." Sabine said, voiced depressed and hurt. "What if this is the price we pay for our lack of victory to take out the rebel base?"

"It's not!" Definitely they wouldn't let their men starve to death on a stranded, destroyed base, right?

"I'm not saying they don't appreciate the lives of their troops, but I'm saying they don't care for the ones who are..." Sabine searched for the right words, "...done for."

Ketsu narrowed her eyes, wanting Sabine to take back the things she said. What she was saying was treason! How dare anyone (especially the Empire's own men) disrespect and question the _glorious_ government?! "Don't talk like that! We are the reason the Empire succeeds,"—and of course with the Generals that so validity lead them—"so they wouldn't at _all_ leave us behind!"

"Face it, Ketsu!" Sabine hissed. "Stormtroopers basically grow on trees! We are more replaceable then cheap power converters you could buy in the Outer Rim. If they wanted to, they can administrate and _brainwash_ another legion of troopers with the snap of their fingers, train them to kill civilians, and destroy all good in the universe!"

A fire burned in Ketsu's eyes, becoming stronger the more she let her rage unleash. "We _are_ the good in the universe, you traitor!" The insult slid off her lips and shot at Sabine with venom.

Her sister looked pretty shocked, but calm down as quickly as she got startled. "So I'm a traitor: sinister betrayer of the wonderful Galactic Empire, because I see through their manipulation, and know that they are cold-blooded, selfish, uncaring _scum_ who only care about power? Wake up, Ketsu. The Empire is _evil_ , they are _not_ the good in the universe, they're doing horrible things to it, because they don't care about me, they don't care about you, they don't care about the people, they don't care about the world... All they want is control, _power_ over everything. And what do you think will happen when they have jurisdiction over the galaxy?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Ketsu answered anyway. "I don't know..." She would normally reply with something feisty and in the Empire's defence, but she couldn't find any untruth in Sabine's words.

"There won't be a need for us anymore..."

•••

 **A/N**

 **Did you like that AU? It was requested by a person on wattpad** **so I hope I did a good job. SWR isn't really my thing, and I have no idea what Ketsu's character is like, so I probably got her personality wrong xD. Anyway, Sabine definitely seems like the type to question and even rebel.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. I'm working on a longer story atm. It's another sick!fic, but idk if I will post it. Tell me if you want to read it.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


End file.
